Dreaming Of Fat Camp
by Hamza9236
Summary: Here it is, all you love-ably perverted fat-fetishists! Izzy is a pretty big girl, and her mother wants to send her to fat camp, but let's see how she dreams of it.


**V: So, this is something completely random, and requested from a friend from school. It's mature for a reason, now enjoy. By the way, Izzy is somewhat of a teen and she isn't in Never Land anymore. She's in the real world. Also, I would give a shoutout to JuacoProductionsArts on DeviantArt for making this cover. Now you can read this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Dreaming Of Fat Camp

"OKAY THAT'S IT! I'M SENDING YOU TO FAT CAMP!" Izzy's mother yelled furiously.

Izzy had been caught red handed once again sneakily snacking from a huge pile of chocolate bars in her room. Her mother had caught her with chocolate all over her face, her plump belly exposed also covered in chocolate finger marks. Izzy cursed herself for forgetting to check that her door was locked. She hated that the two of them had to live in such a small apartment. It left much to be desired in the way of privacy.

"And since you've already eaten more than your calorie allotment for today you can go to bed without any dinner!" Izzy's mother was at her wits end. Being a single mum she already felt like she was under a lot of pressure to raise her daughter right, and she knew how tough the world could be for a fat girl. She used to be one, but for the past twelve years she had managed her weight and was now a very proud size 8.

Izzy's mother had tried everything to help her chubby daughter manage her eating habits, but it was almost as if Izzy WANTED to gain weight rather than lose it. Izzy's mother knew one thing for certain. She was not going allow her daughter to suffer getting any fatter, especially now that she was already so fat that all her friends openly referred to her as Piggy. What was even more worrying was that Izzy seemed to be okay with this nickname. Was that really how she was herself? At first she had felt sorry for Amy and given her plenty of encouragement to help her control her eating habits and get more exercise, but the more she helped, the more her daughter resisted. Now they were constantly fighting, Izzy just refused to admit she had a problem. She claimed she liked being chubby, something Izzy's mother simply refused to accept or understand.

Izzy slammed her door and lay down on her bed miserable, and hungry. Well that wasn't exactly true she had actually been gorging herself to the point of uncomfortable fullness all afternoon, but she had really been looking forward to dinner. She could smell roast chicken all throughout the house.

Izzy squeezed her chubby belly. She didn't know what the big deal was. She was a bit fat but it wasn't like she was huge or anything. Not huge like she constantly wished she was. Recently she'd been having very vivid imaginary thoughts of being a lot fatter whilst pleasuring herself late at night in her room. She imagined herself at twice her size, or even three times, and it simply drove her wild. Her belly let out a gurgle and she sighed. She sure was going to miss it. The fat camp threat had been mentioned on many, many occasions in the past six months. She was fairly certain her mother wasn't bluffing this time.

Izzy drifted off to sleep whilst still clutching her belly protectively. In her dreams she found herself at fat camp, sitting in an administrative office.

_"So Izzy, your mother has sent you to us to lose weight," a man folded his arms eying her chubby body up and down with discern. He was a young man and in obviously great shape, good looking, but he sported a super short GI Joe type haircut and a judgemental attitude. Amy had a strong feeling they weren't going to get along._

_"I'm Personal Trainer Hadley, you can call me PT for short, and I'll be helping you learn how to shed some of those unsightly pounds," He spoke as if he was incredibly bored with his job and she was just yet another undisciplined fatty that he now had to whip into shape._

_Izzy was feeling cocky, "Listen, PT, I'm not looking to shed any of this weight. I don't really see what the big deal is. I'm not THAT fat, and I like being this size! I have nice curves, you can't make me lose weight if I don't want to!"_

_PT raised his eyebrow, "Amy there are two types of girls that come here, those that want to lose weight, and those that need… convincing."_

_It was Izzy's turn to raise her eyebrow, "Oh really? Well I don't think you're going to have much luck with me."_

_"You'd be surprised, we get all sorts of girls here. I'm pretty sure it won't take me too much effort to make a little piggy like you see the error of her ways," he mocked._

_Izzy felt a little twinge in her pants as she felt herself blush with embarrassment. She felt her heart rate increase. Interesting, hearing someone other than her mother be so upfront about her weight was kind of exciting. Secretly she kind of hoped he was going to lay in to her a little more about her weight. Perhaps if she played her cards right not everything about fat camp would be completely terrible, at least from one certain perspective._

_"Izzy, I can already tell from what your mother has told me and from your attitude that you're a greedy glutton who doesn't give a damn about the consequences of her actions. You just want to fill your fat greedy stomach with junk food all day long without a care in the world, hell I bet you're even thinking about food right now, aren't you greedy guts?" PT said smirking as he rummaged through his drawer._

_It was actually true. Going to bed without dinner had made Izzy hungry in her dream too, and right now she swore she could smell the scent of chocolate and it already set her mind off with a craving for candy bars, right now any kind would do._

_To her surprise PT took a silver plate out his drawer and put it on his desk. On the plate was a chocolate bar, unwrapped. It looked like it could be a Mars or Snickers bar. Izzy's mouth watered instinctively._

_"Go on Izzy, eat it. I know you want to. I bet you can't resist," he said smirking sarcastically._

_Izzy shrugged, reached out, grabbed the chocolate and took a very large bite._

_PT burst into laughter shaking his head, "Oh wow, Izzy! I don't think I've seen anyone cave quite that quickly before. Jesus that's hilarious."_

_He leant back in his chair eyeing her with discern as she swallowed her mouthful of candy bar, "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, yup that's definitely a fat girl's name, it suits you, but no, I can see we're going to need a nickname for you, something that's a little more… motivating. For the duration of your stay here I think I shall refer to you as… Piggy. Is that understood, Piggy?" PT gave her such a stern look that Izy found herself nodding in agreement._

_**Piggy,** Izzy thought to herself, blushing and feeling hot around her collar. **I'll show him a Piggy,** she thought defiantly and took another bite of the chocolate bar. Amy felt her nipples beginning to harden inside her bra. Her dream-self thought about the reality of her situation, that she had indeed actually gotten fat enough for her mother to send her to fat camp, and that she was now fat enough for people to nickname her Piggy._

_"Well Piggy, what are we going to do with you? You're clearly very out of shape. In your current condition you're not going to be much good at team sports, probably too lazy to be motivated sufficiently at the gym. Most importantly, I don't believe you're even going to try and lose weight in the slightest bit. You're clearly in complete denial about your obesity. You couldn't even hold out for five seconds before stuffing that chocolate bar in your greedy pie hole. Absolutely no self-control what so ever!" said PT. Amy was amazed at how much this kind of talk was turning her on._

_Izzy just shrugged back at him smiling and defiantly stuffed the rest of the chocolate bar into her mouth in one whole bite. She spoke rudely with her mouth full to goad him into insulting her further,_

_"Oh I see, it's like that is it?" he said sternly._

_"Well maybe you'd like another, Piggy!" he said roughly chucking another bar on to the plate, his voice showing a hint of anger._

_"Free chocolate! This place is awesome!" It was Izzy's turn to mock him and she gave him a shit-eating smile as she proceeded to devour the second bar. "Oh caramel! Yum!"_

_PT glared back at her, "I think someone needs to teach you a lesson Piggy! Want another? Why bother asking, of course you want more you greedy bucket of lard," he said, strongly conveying the disgust he felt towards her with the tone of his voice as he threw down another chocolate bar so hard it bounced off its plate and landed in her lap. Izzy smirked and tried to eat it in one bite, getting caramel filling on her chin whilst grinning with delight at the stupidity of his theatrics._

_"Wow you can really put it away Piggy. What are you proud of yourself?" PT seemed quite furious with her now._

_Izzy smiled and gave him a shrugging nod as she patted her round tummy. She was feeling a little full now, they were large bars but it was by no means her personal record._

_"Never in my life…" PT was so frustrated he seemed lost for words._

_Izzy tried to stifle a belch and blushed when it came out a lot louder than she expected. To cover her embarrassment she asked sarcastically,_

_"Got any more?"_

_This seemed to anger PT in a big way. Now fuming, he stood up and marched over to her angrily grabbing a large plastic bag full of candy bars from his desk. He towered over her menacingly._

_"All right then Piggy!" he said as he suddenly grabbed her chubby cheeks in one of his large hands and chocolate bar in the other and barked at her, "Have some more then you stupid fat girl!" and stuffed another one into her mouth._

_Izzy was shocked and deeply confused by this turn of events. Part of her was unnerved, part of her amused, and part of her was incredibly aroused. She ate with gusto, staring back at him defiantly, her eyes smirking. She even licked her chocolate stained lips in a seductive manner between swallows._

_She smirked and began to say "Mmm, that was so good…"_

_But he silenced her with another bar. This one he crammed in harder and then started to cram yet another bar in while she was still chewing to keep her quiet._

_**Game on,** Izzy thought to herself._

_She'd recently become very proud of how much she could eat and decided she wanted to rub it in his fat-hating face that she didn't care what he thought of her gluttony. She ate like she was insatiable. Bar after bar was stuffed angrily in to her and although Izzy was starting to get quite full she was absolutely determined not to refuse a single bite. She'd already figured out the whole point of his little mind game would arise when she wanted to stop eating, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She could sense his frustration and was loving it._

_"Fuck, you're a greedy hog! It's a wonder you're not twice this size!" he snapped. Izzy paused eating and covered her chocolate full mouth to laugh at his comment but he grabbed her by the hair and stuffed the next chocolate bar in her mouth with a little more force. It didn't hurt but it did give her quite a shock. She glared back at him with intensity as she chewed, her stomach churned as a rush of adrenalin flowed through her body. Izzy knew she should have reacted more strongly to being physically manhandled but at the same time she found it incredibly exhilarating. If it were real life she probably would have bitten one of his fingers, or kicked him in the balls to give herself time to escape, but in that strange haze that dreams often have she found her thoughts could only focus on how incredibly aroused she was by his forcefulness. Her nipples were fully erect now and she could feel a definite damp patch on her underwear between her plump thighs. She squirmed in her seat trying to slide her thighs against each other without drawing his attention. She decided to gulp the whole bar down as fast as possible and then opened her mouth as wide as she could for the next one, determined not to let him see that he'd fazed her at all._

_**Bring it on asshole, you're going to feel pretty stupid for giving me free chocolate long before I stop eating,** Izzy thought to herself grinning internally._

_Finally, Izzy had finished the entire bag of candy bars. She was very thankful that was the last of them, she felt so, so, full. She was very uncomfortable it was quite hard work maintaining her composure of defiance. A small bead of sweat formed on her forehead. Never in her life had she eaten so much chocolate in one sitting, she was secretly proud of this. She rubbed her belly soothingly, but didn't want to give away the fact that she was painfully overstuffed in case he used it against her. A loud hiccup echoed around the room._

_PT dropped the empty bag on the floor and stood behind his desk, leaning on it shaking his head in revulsion. For some reason he seemed even taller now and he towered over Amy even whilst standing behind his desk._

_"Well Piggy, I've never seen anyone able to eat that much chocolate in my life! You're a fat disgusting pig!" A wicked grin slowly formed on his face, "I wonder if you'll still be a cocky little fat bitch when your clothes don't fit anymore!"_

_All of a sudden, just as he finished speaking those words, strange stretching noises filled the room. They seemed to be coming from Izzy's pants. She looked down at her jeans, puzzled. She moved her thighs and found their movement a little more constricted than she expected. The creaking grew louder and it felt to Izzy like the button of her fly was beginning to dig into her soft belly flab almost a little painfully. She tried to slip her fingers under the waist of her jeans to ease them down a little, but to her surprise she found that they were gripping her far too tightly._

_"Oh dear piggy, looks like all that chocolate went straight to your waist," he said in mock concern._

_Izzy gave him a very sarcastic look and mouthed the words "Be quiet" at him, pretending to casually adjust her top whilst trying to ignore the extreme tightness of her pants._

_PT's tone changed to imply a serious warning, "Piggy, I wonder if you'll be so sassy after you get so fat you pop the buttons off your top." Less than a second after he finished that sentence Izzy gasped as the tight buttons down her front began to creak and protest against the curve of her belly. Gaps had actually formed between a few of them over the widest flabbiest part of her gut which seemed to be overhanging her jeans more than usual, and then POP! … POP! Izzy's eyes went as wide as saucers, as two buttons went flying across the floor. The release of her flab sent two distinct ripples across her fat tummy flesh as it filled out the gap in her shirt, causing even more creaking sounds from the remaining buttons._

_PT laughed. Izzy looked up and got quite a shock. He seemed to have grown in height again, now a giant of a man near seven feet tall. Amy was now feeling very intimidated._

_"You still going to be a cocky little fat bitch when your pants split open?" he laughed._

_Suddenly a loud rip sent a chill down Izzy's spine. It was as horrifying to her as it was erotic. She leapt up out of the chair and began checking over her body, which appeared to have plumped up quite significantly since she first sat down._

_"What have you done to me?" her voice quivered._

_"Well, Piggy, I've decided that I should make an example out of you. I can't have your poisonous attitude undermining all the hard work of everyone here, so I think instead it would be better just to fatten you up as an example to the other girls. Like a warning of what happens to a person when they're a shameless fat greedy-guts like yourself," PT chuckled._

_"I don't give a hell what… ow!" Izzy started but winced from the increasing tightness of her outfit as her clothes creaked and protested some more._

_"You defiant fatties are always a little less bitchy after you can no longer button your jeans," he said with another smirk, whilst his eyes travelled down her body and stared expectantly at her waist._

_Izzy gasped as the large button popped off, bouncing off the desk before clattering along the floor. PT chuckled and then added, "or when you can no longer zip up your fly," and with that, her belly surged out over the waist of her jeans pushing her fly all the way down and even ripping a few of the stitches below, causing Amy to let out a little yelp of surprised shock._

_PT adopted an incredibly patronizing tone, he seemed to be taking great pleasure in Izzy's distress, "What's the matter Piggy? Oh didn't you know? Girl's like you always eat and eat like there's no tomorrow, until it's too late and then they simply can't stop themselves from blowing up like big fat balloons!"_

_Creeeeak! Went Izzy's outfit as she ballooned some more. Her love handles bulged out from under her top, her fat had poured out and over the waist of her jeans all the way around by now. Bang! Bang! Went some more seams. Izzy was forced to widen her stance to stay balanced, her exposed fat wobbling all over as she moved. A slow loud ripping sound made her move her chubby hand to her large round butt. The seat of her pants had ripped exposing her pink underwear._

_Izzy looked at herself and then up at PT in disbelief. She had to do a double take as his appearance had also changed drastically, though obviously the same guy, he now looked far more handsome, much younger, almost her age, with longer hair and his tallness now suited him in a very sexy way. His attitude still sucked though. He walked around behind her like he was sizing her up. He leaned in over her shoulder and spoke in an aggressively hushed tone,_

_"Can you feel it, Piggy? All that fat inside you? Huh, Piggy? That's your greed, Piggy! Blowing you up like a big fat overinflated sex doll. The question is Piggy, how greedy are you? Enough to double your weight? Yeah I bet so!"_

_Izzy moaned as she felt her body begin to expand at an alarming rate. The rest of her buttons just exploded from her all at once. Her pants legs split all the way down her now incredibly chunky thighs. Her underpants strained and ripped in places as well, they became so over stretched they were giving her a wedgie. Her belly rounded out, wobbling as it grew bigger, and bigger. She squeezed it and lifted it tentatively. It felt so heavy. A loud and deep digestive gurgle made her drop it in fright. She gasped as it jiggled against her thighs getting even heavier hanging lower and lower. Her breasts heaved in her bra, the straps cutting deep grooves into her delicate soft shoulder and back flesh until it snapped sending her breasts bouncing forward jiggling wildly as they swelled fuller with fat. She cupped them in her hands. Her shirt now defeated just hung open, it wouldn't even come close to covering her front now let alone buttoning up. Her hands didn't know whether to grab her belly or breasts in disbelief, until she noticed how fat her fingers looked and held her hands up to her face in amazement, turning them over as her arms and hands blew up, her fingers like pudgy little sausages. The top of her butt cheeks had grown so big they were erupting out of the top of her jeans. Her jeans ripped some more allowing even more of her flabby behind to slip out exposing an obscene amount of butt crack. Her flesh wobbled mercilessly as she teetered about trying to get used to her new centre of balance. She stood there, panting and breathing rapidly, mouth opening and closing, lost for words. Amy wasn't just fat anymore, she was enormous!_

_PT shook his head disapprovingly. "Well don't look so shocked, greedy girls get this big all the time. It's just what happens when you continuously refuse to admit that you're way too fat. 'I'm not THAT fat' they always say," he said laughing as he used a mock high pitched voice to mimic her earlier statement._

_He stepped forward and leant down to get a better look at her belly, screwing his face up in disgust and shaking his head some more. Then his wicked grin returned, "Oh but I can already tell that you'd be far too comfortable at this size for your own good, wouldn't you Piggy? Do you think being this fat would be enough to stop you from being such a disgusting glutton? No I don't think so, Piggy. You're a VERY naughty, VERY greedy fat hog aren't you?" He gave her belly a poke, "Aren't you?!"_

_Izzy found herself nodding in shameful agreement. Now conceding that she had absolutely no control over the situation she decided to try being a little more agreeable. This seemed to please him. Her eyes were transfixed on his face as he seemed to grow younger and more handsome right before her eyes. His angry expression seemed to relax a little, and his evil smile suddenly showed a hint of playfulness about it. He walked around behind her, putting on a mock sympathetic voice, poking her fat rolls gently as he spoke._

_"Oh Piggy, I'm very sorry to say you're the naughtiest, greediest girl I've ever seen. How many candy bars did you eat, Piggy? I lost count but it was a lot wasn't it fatty?"_

_Izzy gulped and turned her head to try and see him behind her. She felt too fat and awkward to attempt to turn her whole body. Her pulse was racing like mad, she wasn't sure if she was dreading or looking forward to where he was going with this._

_"Yes, well how ever many it was, what's really important is, do you think you'd still be such a greedy glutton if you tripled your weight?"_

_Izzy's eyes went wide in alarm and she squealed as she inflated like a balloon, filling with fat like she was attached to some kind of invisible pump. Her face puffed out, cheeks and chins growing thicker. Her hips grew wider and her thinly stretched underpants snapped as she spread her legs and arms out for balance. Every inch of her now wobbled and jiggled. Her sleeves burst as her arms thickened to the size of pillows. She tried to look over her fat body, her little side rolls had become big and thick separated by ever deepening crevices. Every last piece of clothing burst off her swelling body except for her socks and shoes, and even the buckles on those were creaking loudly as the fat on her feet bulged around them. She felt like a fat naked expanding blimp. So heavy and clumsy she'd have trouble getting up of the ground if she fell. Her belly reached quite a way down her thighs. It dominated her figure as it pushed out further and further in front of her, a terrifyingly immense, wide, deep, round ball of blubber taught with freshly created fat. Her huge wobbling buttocks swelled out behind her so far they actually bumped into PT. Izzy could have sworn her butt cheeks felt the presence of a mighty erection in his pants, or maybe she was just thinking wishfully._

_PT was laughing at her transformation, "Whoah! What a humongous fat girl you turned out to be. My god Piggy you're enormous! Far too fat for your own good, can you even walk up stairs anymore? I've never seen a girl so obese in the flesh before, and I work at a fat camp!" he laughed._

_Izzy cooed at the thought of being the fattest girl he'd ever seen._

_"I-I'm s-so f-f-fat!" she squeaked shakily under her breath in an orgasmic voice. She could feel her thickened plump pussy oozing wetness on to the inside of her colossal thunder thighs. She was subconsciously massaging her breasts and her belly, and squeezing her thick love handles and any other bit of juicy fat she could get her hands on. At now over six hundred pounds poor Amy was struggling to maintain her balance._

_Izzy then felt the warmth of PT's body press up close behind her. She froze as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She moaned as she felt his long arms begin fondling her back fat, his hands squeezing and pinching her rolls. She was so wide he could barely reach around her front but he squeezed his body more tightly into hers so that he could reach and began kneading her breasts as he whispered into her ear._

_"Oh yes, you're an enormous obese porker, greedy to the likes of which I've never seen. But you're still far too greedy even now aren't you, Piggy? Far, far, too greedy, you ought to be ashamed. You ate my whole bag of chocolate didn't you, Piggy? Such an unrestrainable glutton! I bet you'd have eaten even more if I hadn't run out wouldn't you greedy-guts? I bet you'd probably just keep eating and eating forever if you could, wouldn't you fat girl?"_

_"U-um…ooh," Izzy stammered, moaning at the thought of just eating and eating forever. A loud hungry gurgle churned from deep inside her. Her massive stomach seemed so much bigger now, it's capacity seemed to have grown with the rest of her, the candy bars that made her so full earlier now barely seemed to make a dent in her hungry appetite._

_"Well then let's fill that hungry, greedy tummy of yours shall we?" his hands suddenly jumped from her breasts and grabbed a tight hold on her belly fat, his fingers sinking deep into her flesh as he gave her a big squeeze._

_"Oh god yes… mmmph!" Izzy cried suddenly finding her mouth full of delicious melted chocolate. At first it was heavenly. A wide grin on her face formed, the chocolate seemed to fill her up from the inside, but just enough was present in her mouth for her to enjoy the flavour. The sensation of being filled so rapidly with food was incredible, but before long her huge stomach began to get full. Still more chocolate filled her and she began to feel a little uncomfortable. Still more and she felt more stuffed than she had ever been before in her life._

_"I'm twoo fwull," she tried to say through a mouthful of chocolate._

_"Just a little more Piggy, I know how hungry you big girls get! You wouldn't want to let your naughty gluttonous appetite go unsatisfied now would you?" whispered PT seductively._

_Izzy moaned as an enjoyable sensation was building between her legs. As uncomfortable as her overstuffed belly was, in another way the sensation of being stretched so full was also becoming extremely pleasurable. She moaned clutching her poor belly as it protested from being so massively overfed. She massaged her gut desperately to relieve the tension, arching her back and sticking out her fat stomach to create a little more room inside herself, providing some temporary relief from the discomfort. Then she whimpered, the discomfort returning as she continued to fill up with even more chocolate. Her breathing became shallow. PT's hands continued to fondle, squeeze, and massage her fat with glee. She groaned loudly and spluttered a little melted chocolate out of her mouth and on to her face. He slid around to her front and wiped it up off her quivering double chin with his index finger and then smeared it across her plump lips whilst keeping his other hand firmly on her engorged middle, keeping the flow of chocolate going._

_Izzy gasped as she saw him. He was now completely naked. He had sparkling blue eyes, beautiful blond flowing hair. He smiled at her, his hand still on her belly. He was so gorgeous she wanted to kiss him but she was getting so full it hurt to move even slightly. His huge erection was glistening at the tip. He whispered almost inaudibly, "I want to make you fatter!"_

_As he said the word fatter, his engorged erection grew another two inches. Izzy couldn't take her eyes off it, and felt her fupa quiver from a brief muscles spasm as naughty thoughts of it being inside her filled her mind. Or better yet, what if he plunged it deep into her rolls of fat. The thought made her legs quiver. Oh god she was so full! Was he going to make her eat so much that her stomach burst? Fortunately the flow of chocolate stopped leaving Amy sweating and panting in a big sigh of relief._

_"Still hungry Piggy?" he asked seductively._

_Still feeling like she could just burst any second, mouth still crammed full of melted chocolate, Amy shook her head nervously with a pleading smile._

_"mNo, I swear…uurp!" she said with an accidental burp which caused the chocolate in her mouth to spray all over his chest. Izzy's expression froze in horror, her face bright red. He chuckled and scraped the chocolate off his chest and then smeared it all over her plump lips, chubby cheeks, and huge triple chin. Amy moaned full of chocolate and lust._

_Izzy looked into his eyes as he made a divot in her plump lips with his index finger._

_"Oh come now my Piggy, since when has that ever stopped you before? Girls as fat as you don't stop eating simply because they're full now do they?"_

_Izzy felt her cheeks bulge as they were inundated with one more huge mouthful of chocolate. Despite her aching fullness, with his finger on her lips her instinct was to swallow it. A loud gurgling in her belly drew her eyes downwards. Her eyes widened in alarm as the gurgling increased in volume until it was loud enough to make all of her fat belly quake visibly._

_"Uh oh Piggy!" PT grinned. Amy held her breath._

_The pounds began to pile on to Izzy like never before. Fatter and fatter she swelled, growing steadily larger and larger like a helium balloon. PT held his arms out excitedly as Izzy's fat belly pushed out against his naked body enveloping him in her soft luscious blubber. Izzy felt his cock press deep into her soft stomach flab and couldn't help but moan passionately. He wrapped himself around her huge body and began massaging and kneading her doughy fat as she swelled even bigger in his arms. His touch instantly relieved the uncomfortableness of her full, full belly, turning the sensation into a pleasurable satisfied fullness. Izzy cooed from his touch, helping him massage all the fat on her beyond obese body as she just grew, and grew, and grew._

_Bang! Bang! The creaking buckles on her shoes finally burst open. The shoes quivered for a moment and then were pulled apart at the base as her inflating feet grew too round and wide to be contained. Her socks stretched for a few moments more before bursting apart like sausage casings. Poor Izzy was becoming too fat to do anything but watch as the weight just kept coming and coming. She couldn't quite decide if she was delighted or horrified. There was more and more of her with every passing second. She'd gained at least an extra few of hundred pounds and counting, making her more than heavy enough to outweigh even the largest of circus fat ladies._

_Then she felt PT's cock slide up into her massively deep belly button. She bit her lip and let out a deep guttural moan as she felt him twitch deep inside her belly fat. She looked him in the eyes and grinned lustfully. He mocked her by puffing out his cheeks and holding his arms out wide whilst pulling an alarmed face which caused Amy to blush once again as she realised she'd grown so tremendously wide that her hips now more than surpassed the length of his arm span. With incredible strength, he refused to budge from where he stood as her belly grew against him more and more, burying him up to his neck in her flab. Amy moaned with lust as he ground his hips against her fat. With his arms clutched around what he could reach of her sides he squeezed her belly in and out, in and out, building up momentum until there were tidal waves of fat flowing across her entire body._

_Izzy gasped as the tip of her now colossal belly began to brush against the floor as he wobbled it. Only a few more seconds passed before her fat body had oozed out far enough to plant it firmly on the ground. PT widened his stance and allowed her blubber to flow between and around his legs. He thrust himself deeper into her belly button, and then decided to wrap his legs around her giant belly, using his ankles to squeeze and jiggle the mass of fat before him as he rode her expanding belly. Her buttocks, hips, and breasts, arms and legs had all swollen to impossible dimensions. There was no part of her body that wasn't filled out and inflated in size with juicy plump soft squishy fat. She could even feel her fupa now bulging out against her titanic thighs, and the bigger it got the more it was shaken by the ripples travelling across every inch of her soft blubber. If felt so tight and fat down there it was driving her wild. Even her face felt too fat, her cheeks rising up into her field of vision, her face squashing against her rising neck and shoulders. She felt so massively rotund! So impossibly obese! Her belly reached from the floor to her neck making her as round as she was tall! She gasped as the wooden floorboards of the office creaked and started to bow under her feet._

_And yet still bigger she grew! Moaning as his hands played with her vast excesses of flab, she had rolls that were many times thicker than his waist! She was so fat she could barely remain standing. She yelped as he pushed against her hard and she began to fall backwards. Instead of hitting the hard wood floor she hit something soft. Suddenly the floor appeared to be covered in gym mats. Her fat quaked massively as she landed on her soft squishy butt and fell on to her back. The shockwaves of fat were enough to send PT tumbling head over heels. Her fat sloshed around gradually coming to rest._

_Izzy breathed deeply, relieved to have the weight removed from her tired legs. Her massive dome shaped belly rose up into the air like a mountain of blubber. Laying back feeling a little pinned beneath it, she felt like an incredibly horny overinflated balloon. She felt so wide and round, truly a gigantic butterball. The width of her torso forced her arms out from her sides at a sharp angle. Her legs were forced apart to make room for the enormous amount of fat on her thighs and also to allow the base of her colossal belly to rest between them. Her breasts were big heavy wobbling balls of softness, and her shoulders and chest had swelled up so much they were squishing into her swollen face. She was completely inflated with fat well beyond immobility! She lifted her arm, amazed at how thick and heavy it was. She flexed her overplump wrists and ankles. Even they had their movement restricted by their size. She swore she could even feel the fat on her hands and fingers wobbling independently as she moved them. She jiggled the base of her belly with her legs and gasped at how her whole body undulated in waves like an ocean of flab, her nipples swaying back and forth as her massive breasts threatened to spill up over her face._

_She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She had half expected to burst when she hit the ground. PT walked up beside her and patted her immense tummy, the top of which rose so high into the air that he didn't even need to stoop to touch it even though he was standing up straight._

_Izzy looked around and discovered that they now appeared to be in a gym. All kinds of exercise equipment surrounded them._

_"You need a workout fat-so!" said the tall, muscular and now even more completely gorgeous PT as he hugged and wobbled her ginormous belly._

_"But I fear you've just gotten far, far too fat!" he signalled over to a treadmill, Amy saw an image of her ridiculously huge body attempting to run on it, panting and gasping, her blubber flying everywhere. The frame of the treadmill buckled almost instantly, the base of the machine bending until it was destroyed._

_Izzy moaned in awe. PT grinned at her, she felt like she could just melt into his gorgeous smile. He merely signalled to an exercise bike and she saw herself struggling to get her thighs close enough together to use the pedals, and then that too began to bend as her butt lowered on to the seat. The entire frame almost exploded underneath her weight._

_One by one pieces of equipment bent and broke all around them until the entire gym was completely wrecked._

_"See Piggy, you'll never lose this weight now! You'll be stuck being the fattest girl in the entire world forever!" he said making more waves in her fat._

_Izzy moaned some more._

_"Oh you like that do you Piggy? You've been so greedy and gluttonous you've become the fattest girl there ever was!" PT laughed._

_Izzy bit her lip. She certainly felt like the fattest girl in the world. A completely helpless porker, there was just so, so much of her._

_"Though there is one way I can think of that could help you expend some energy," PT said grinning as he slid himself down in between her giant thighs and buried his face into her belly._

_Izzy was so aroused and she desperately tried to spread her legs. They were so heavy! She gasped from the exertion, there was so much fat in the way it was a struggle to get them wide enough apart._

_PT crawled over her belly and breasts until they were face to face. He leaned in close squishing himself down into her body, hugging her huge belly with his knees. She felt his cock jabbing into her soft fat. He kissed her mouth and she kissed him back. He pulled away and began kissing all of the fattest parts of her puffy round face. Amy smiled and put her soft fat hands on his butt, sweating a little from the exertion of moving her heavy limbs. Her pillowy soft arms enveloped his back and sides in even more blubber. He continued kissing her all over, nuzzling the folds around her chest and neck, licking a little escaped chocolate from in between her huge breasts. Amy cooed and shivered pleasurably as he sucked on her nipples whilst fingering her belly button. Then he kissed her lower and lower, squeezing and embracing huge armfuls of her fat as he went until he traced his lips down the underside of her mountain of a belly. He lifted it up with great strength._

_"Phew, lucky one of us works out!" he teased. Izzy giggled._

_He rested her belly on his shoulder and reached in with his hands to spread her titanic legs further apart. She helped by bending her knees as best she could, feeling all her fat wobbling about as together they repositioned her thighs as far apart as possible. His warm hands made her more and more excited the further they slid up between her colossal thighs. Her fupa was so gigantic it was actually resting on the floor! It was just so amazingly thick, plump and fat, skin perfectly smooth._

_His voice almost echoed out of the space under her hanging belly, she was amazed he could stand to have its weight on top of him,_

_"So you LIKE being an enormous fat hippo do you Piggy?" he said right as he massaged her fupa with his hand._

_Izzy let out a high-pitched squeal of joy from being touched in such an intimate place. His fingers were sliding through her already wet and slick fupa fat, deeper and deeper._

_"Yes you do don't you Piggy? You just LOVE being the fattest girl in the whole wide world, don't you Piggy?" he teased and once again Izzy's voice quivered and moaned in response as he plunged his hand deeper into her fupa, using his other hand to squeeze and caress the huge abundance of flesh it had become._

_"I think you're the greediest porker who ever lived, and it turns you on so much doesn't it Piggy?"_

_Izzy moaned, "Yes! Oh god yes!" she wanted to get bigger so badly._

_PT laughed, "Well then Piggy, maybe we should find out just HOW much you like it!"_

_Izzy whimpered as PT managed to grab an entire armful of her enormous jiggling fupa and somehow managed to rest it on his shoulder. She felt his cock grow in size poking into the side of her soft thigh. He raised his voice in excitement,_

_"Well okay then, if Piggy likes being the biggest, fattest, greediest girl in the world, then why don't we find out just how fat she can get!" And right as he said this Izzy began to feel something else happening to her body. She looked down at all her undulating flab, the waves travelling across her gigantic belly were rising higher, and higher. She was blowing up once again. She could feel her arms being pushed out sideways by her fat as it expanded._

_"Oh god, bigger?" Izzy gasped under her breath, amazed at how much that revelation increased the intensity of her climax, "But I can't afford to get any fatter than this!" she moaned to herself, but at the same time she began undulating her soft fat thigh against his huge cock like she was urging him on. She closed her eyes as her climax peaked, feeling herself swell in every direction until the huge orgasm had finally subsided. She lay there panting, covered in sweat, very relieved that she could still just manage to shakily lift her arm to her face to wipe the sweat from her brow._

_PT's muffled voice echoed from deep under her fat,_

_"Did you enjoy that Piggy? I know I did, but now it's time for the main course. I hope you're hungry Piggy because you're about to have the binge of a lifetime!"_

_Izzy's eyes sprang open as PT head plunged back into her fat, sliding past her now even bigger fupa until and his tongue found its way right to her clitoris. As soon as it the tip of his tongue touched its surface Amy's mouth was flooded with the unmistakeable taste of chocolate caramel cheesecake, one of her favourites. Her huge belly rose visibly as she became immediately stuffed to the gills once again._

_Izzy now understood that with every pleasurable lick he gave to her clitoris, her belly would be filled to the brim with some type of delicious food. The tastes flooded her mouth. It was always junk food. Naughty food. Burgers, chips, ice cream, cakes and pastries, sugary soft drinks, her belly burbled and shook as it stretched to accommodate it all. But then just as fast as her belly was being filled, it digested and turned all the calories into more fat. New fat flowed in to every inch of her wobbling body, and then fullness in her belly was replaced with roaring hunger, until the next lick when she would be stuffed full to bursting once again._

_"Oh god!" cried a very hungry Izzy as PT extended his tongue for a particularly big lick._

_She was instantly stuffed full with the thick heavy cheese of her favourite gourmet pizza, and then once again her body began to take on calories. A rush of blood made Amy feel almost giddy as she swelled with nice and thick new layers of adipose._

_Another lick from PT's tongue filled her again with even more fattening food and the sensation brought back memories of so many late nights in her bedroom, hiding under the covers with bags of fattening treats stuffing her belly as full as possible whilst pleasuring herself. She used to push herself to eat more by only touching herself when she was eating._

_Another lick stuffed her to the gills with lasagne and she went bright red remembering the embarrassment of the very first time she stayed over at her best friend's house and met her absolutely HUGE mother. Izzy couldn't take her eyes off the poor woman all night and hoped no one noticed how she guiltily enjoyed the woman's tales of failed diets and exercise plans a little more than she should have. Amy remembered being unable to resist the thrill of trying to out-eat a lady of such size at the dinner table, gorging plate for plate on a spread of home made lasagne and cheesy garlic bread. She matched her all the way through to the ice-cream cake dessert. Amy would never forget how hot her face felt the second she finally realised why everyone at the table had been glancing surreptitiously at her top and giving each other uncomfortable looks all evening. Her nipples had been getting very noticeably more and more erect with every bite she ate under her one size too small t-shirt. She would also never forget the shame she felt later that night when everyone was asleep, finding herself alone in their bathroom clutching her lasagne bloated belly and masturbating furiously._

_A huge climax was coming. She found that the hunger in her belly between PT's pleasurable licks was actually making her mouth water in greedy anticipation for more naughty food._

_Before she knew it, Izzy was in the midst of a mighty orgasm. She grabbed her nipples and rubbed them as she came and came, until eventually her breasts grew so big the tips of them sailed away wobbling out of her reach. She clasped at her breasts in frustration, having to open her eyes mid-gasm to help her locate her erect teats, but she found the discovery of why they'd slipped out of her reach to be even hotter than touching them, although at the same time it was also a little frightening. She came harder than ever with a belly packed to the brim with chocolate fudge brownies._

_Izzy watched in shock at what was becoming of her young body. This was so far beyond anything she'd ever previously imagined. Her pulse accelerated as she felt the last bits of movement that were left available to her ridiculously rotund body rapidly disappearing. Her heavy arms were only getting thicker and more difficult to mauver, her legs each felt like they weighed a ton. Her breasts were so enormous and heavy on top of her chest. She had already accepted that her belly was going to make it impossible to ever walk on her own again. Immobility was one thing, but being completely paralysed by her weight was a whole new level of fatness she wasn't ready for. Somehow that only made it hotter and as PT licked her again she knew she wasn't far off having yet another orgasm. She whimpered as she felt the last bit of movement she had in her neck become restricted by the swelling of her chins and shoulders, they were swelling out so much they were forcing her head to tilt back. It was arousing and yet disconcerting, like she was very slowly drowning in her own flab. Her muscles were being forced to stretch out simply to make enough room for all her fat to expand as she was slowly pinned permanently underneath her own blubber._

_In a slight half-hearted panic, Izzy tried one last time to get up, only to find that even just her arms were now way to heavy to move! They had being pushed out at ninety degrees to her sides as her hips spread wider and wider. She tried moving her legs, they were now so heavy she could barely raise them half an inch off the ground! God, she could barely turn her neck at all now due to there being so much fat in the way. All she could really move was her jaw, and her stubby fingers and toes, but even they were beginning to feel tight as fat thickened them further restricting their movement._

_At the sides of her vision she was constantly aware of how much fatter her face was getting. Her cheeks kept puffing out more and more in to her field of view, she could see up close that her fat was expanding faster and faster with every orgasm she enjoyed. Her eyes became wide with awe, transfixed on her belly as it swelled and swelled towering menacingly above her. "W-Wait a minute!" she moaned biting her lip. "Oh god! Stop! You're making me too fat! I'm too fat!"_

_"Oh so you finally agree that you're too fat now do you Piggy? Finally willing to admit the error of your ways? It's a shame you decided to eat all that fattening food, now you're going to get even bigger!" PT's seductive voice echoed from deep within her, almost as if it were only inside her own mind. Izzy was amazed that he could even survive down there under all that fat._

_"B-But I-I can barely move!" Izzy's voice was shaking. The massive hunger that was growing in her belly due to the fact that PT had taken a break to speak was already making her feel lightheaded._

_"Greedy piggy's don't need to move, they just need to eat! Besides, we both agreed that you weren't interested in trying to lose weight so we're making an example out of you remember? A naughty sexy fun example. I know how hungry your belly must be. At any rate, I'm certainly not going to stop while we're enjoying ourselves so much!" laughed PT giving her clitoris an extra long lick._

_"Ooooh! Buuurp!" moaned Amy as a particularly large dose of fried food stretched her belly out some more._

_"Wait! Stop! Okay you win! I know I'm still hungry, I know I'm still a greedy piggy but I can change. I want to stop eating now!" said Izzy hoping desperately._

_"Nice try Piggy, but you don't really want to change! I'm not even convinced you really want to stop eating! And regardless I'm not about to let you stop anyway. I want to see how much fatter I can make you get, and I know part of you does too, Piggy!" laughed PT._

_Izzy's fat crept up further around her face, "Oh god! Please! This is as fat as I can get! I can't get any fatter!"_

_PT replied in a very seductive voice, "Oh Piggy you can get much fatter than this! You think you're fat now? We're just getting started! I'm going to make you so fat you'll be on every news station by tomorrow morning! It's time to show the whole world what a fat greedy gluttonous piggy you really are! No we're not stopping Piggy, you're going to eat, and eat, and eat, and mmm…!"_

_PT put his lips around Izzy's clitoris and began sucking on it. Izzy's eyes glazed over for a moment from the shock of the sensation, her mouth formed a silent 'O' shape as he wrapped his tongue around it and began stimulating it in a way she'd never dreamed could feel so good. Her stomach bulged with food, food and more food._

_Her huge body shuddered. A rumbling sound came from deep within her fat belly._

_PT's voice whispered to her as he continued to suck away, "Don't fret Piggy, I think you're going to enjoy discovering what a truly massive gluttonous piggy you could really be!"_

_Izzy's fat cells began to expand beyond her wildest dreams. Her huge body doubled and then tripled in size within seconds. Izzy tried with al her might to flail her limbs about but now couldn't even wiggle her giant inflated fingers and toes. Her head rose away from the ground as her butt and back fat swelled, lifting her face a terrifying distance from the ground. She opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. Food sprayed out her mouth with great force for the duration of her scream. Bits of food, disassembled but largely still intact went flying, cheeseburger buns, chocolates, donuts, cookies, ice cream scoops, pizza slices amongst other food items all went flying through the air at great speed, such was the pressure inside her._

_It nearly sent Izzy into shock, "S-s-s-s-s-o f-f-f-f-fat," was all she said, chocolate sauce running down her chin. But as Amy watched herself begin to fill the two story high space of the gym her look of terror began to dissolve and another look of sheer glee began to form._

_"MMMmmmmm…" she closed her mouth and began enjoying he unique sensations of pleasure PT was bestowing upon her. She felt like she'd just been injected with several truckloads of delicious crunchy French fries, and an ocean of chocolate ice cream was now on its way into her belly._

_Meanwhile between her legs, Izzy's fupa had grown so much it now completely engulfed PT. His cock was pressed hard into her soft flab and Izzy could feel him squirming between her folds of fat. He continued to suck away on her clit, as her body grew to an absurdly gigantic size. Her clit also swelled, thickening and extending in length. It now filled his whole mouth and he proceeded to suck on it all the way to the back of his throat._

_Her whole clit and fupa shuddered as she began to cum over and over._

_"Ooooh!" she cooed from her mouth several times being careful not to let any more food escape._

_Her body had taken over the entire gym. Everything was crushed beneath her. Her belly grew pressed against the ceiling and her hips and thighs touched the walls. She was cumming over and over, barely able to catch her breath between climaxes as her fat filled every last corner of the gym. She closed her eyes expecting to be squeezed into the, but when she opened them again she found that she was outside. She was now lying on her belly in the middle of a mountain range, a huge flat space seemed to be carved out all around her. It appeared that she was going to fill it and become a mountain herself, her two ginormous butt cheeks and side rolls already creating a picturesque landscape of their own. The reality of her dream had revealed itself to Izzy's subconscious, but she didn't care. She just prayed she stayed asleep long enough to see how much fatter she could be._

_"My god Piggy! How much have you eaten today you greedy guts?" PT's voice still echoed playfully in her mind, she could just imagine his teasing grin._

_"Why didn't you tell me I could get so… FAT!" she moaned with a wide grin on her face. She didn't have a care in the world anymore. She accepted her fate gleefully as an incredibly horny immobile balloon. All she wanted now was to see how fat she could get._

_PT's voice laughed, "Hey this is supposed to be your punishment Piggy, you gigantic insatiably horny multi-ton ball of blubber! It's your own gluttony that's letting me do this don't ya know!"_

_Izzy moaned with sleepy eyes. Her face was now as round as the moon, her cheeks were comically chubby and swollen._

_"Let's show the world what a naughty greedy piggy you really are! Now what should I feed you next? All the croissants in France?" said PT's voice in a French accent._

_"Oooh that sounds nice…" Izzy purred. Her body was rapidly filling up into a sizeable mountain._

_"But is that enough to fill a piggy like you up? What about all the cheeseburgers in the world?" laughed the voice of PT._

_Amy squealed imagining all that grease fattening her body as she expanded even more becoming one of the biggest mountains on the range._

_"Still not enough is it? You massive greedy ball of fat! What about all the cheesecake in the world? Oh and I suppose you'd want all the world's ice cream to go with it wouldn't you?"_

_Izzy's eyes lit up with delight as she inflated like a balloon bigger and bigger. Her fat pressed up tighter and tighter against the other mountains until bits of them began to break away._

_"Mmmmm" she moaned, "More! More!"_

_"Okay Piggy, I guess there's only one way to satisfy you, but unfortunately you're going to go down in history as the girl who was so greedy and fat she ate all the food in the world!"_

_"Omph!" Izzy felt an immense pressure in her belly._

_Izzy saw herself expand until she was bursting with fat, dwarfing all the other mountains, but she didn't stop there. She came and came as she grew and grew until she was so fat she was bigger than the entire mountain range. Then she grew fatter until she was bigger than an entire continent. She imagined millions of people yelling insults at her naked jiggly body as she took up all their precious land with her fat._

_"Oh my Mmmmmph," Izzy felt her belly stretch and her butt pushed through into the upper atmosphere. Her skin felt tight, she imagined it was creaking like it was struggling to contain all her fat, "Oh god, I'm the fattest, I-I-I ate all the food in the world!"_

_Larger and larger Izzy grew! As big as the moon! Bigger than the planet!_

Back in her bedroom Izzy tossed and turned in her sleep, her chubby hand down her pants as she squirmed about muttering loudly, "Make me eat… all the food…. in the world… more… more… make me fatter… so fat… make me eat it all… don't let me stop… oh god… oh god…yes!"

Izzy awoke just in time to experience the finale of the biggest series of multiple orgasms she'd ever had in her entire life. Her hips bucked up and down so hard her bed slid a few inches across the wood floorboards. Finally she lay back breathing hard, drenched in sweat, her hand still down between her chubby thighs, shaking like a leaf.

"Wow," she breathed quietly as she stared at the ceiling enjoying the euphoric afterglow with a massive happy grin on her face. "Wow, I hope that wasn't too loud," she thought sleepily as her eyes drifted shut once again.

In the next room Izzy's mother sat frozen at the dining table in front of an untouched plate of roast chicken and salad, a fork in one hand, her other hand cupped over her mouth. In her mind a distant memory of some article she'd read in a book about sexual fetishes had surfaced and she realised she now understood her daughter's recent strange behaviour regarding her weight. Her horrified expression suddenly changed to one of empathy and a single tear welled in her eyes as she realised what her daughter was going through. Izzy didn't have an eating disorder, she'd been telling the truth. She really did like being fat. Weird, but it's not like she could help it. After finishing her dinner she went back to the kitchen. She was suddenly in the mood to do some baking, just like she used to all the time back when she was heavy. A nice big chocolate cake would be fun.

The next morning, by the time Izzy got up her mother had already left for work, but on the kitchen counter she found a wonderful surprise.

A beautifully decorated cake with the words "NO FAT CAMP, I'M SORRY, LOVE MUM!" spelled out in thick multi colored icing.

**V: Yeah, this was something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this something and see y'all later!**

**W: Are you trying to give me a boner here?**

**V: Maybe?**


End file.
